


Having a Super Fourth of July!

by Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supergirl takes Cat and Carter for a better view of the fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark, and the fireworks over National City had just started. Supergirl was flying high over the city enjoying her special view. She was keeping an eye out for fires, but she was enjoying the beautiful colors. She didn't like the loud noises, but the dazzling light of the exploding firework shells more than made up for it. As she flew, her eyes caught sight of Cat and Carter Grant enjoying the fireworks show from the balcony of their penthouse. 

They were so focused on the fireworks that they didn't notice Supergirl at first. She cleared her throat, “Nice evening.” Cat and Carter's heads swiveled around with a start. Supergirl waved and smiled warmly from where she hovered just feet away. 

“Supergirl!” Carter shouted grinning.

“Hey Carter, Cat, could I join you?”

“Of course,” Cat was playing it cool, but Supergirl had seen the surprise and the huge smile on her face just moments before. Even now the edges of Cat's mouth tried to curl up in a smile that she was clearly fighting. Catching and holding Cat’s eyes, Supergirl landed lightly on the balcony.

Carter nearly tackled her with a hug. He had gotten taller and bigger, but not too big to hug his favorite superhero. She held him lightly until he let go. Cat watched, warmth flooding over her. It never failed to amaze her how much Carter loved Supergirl. Cat was in a mood for honesty tonight. There were thousands of children in National City. Carter was special to Supergirl because he was Cat's. Not that Carter wasn't loveable on his own, but Supergirl hadn't spent enough time with Carter for a bond this close to form between them simply because of his charismatic personality and Grant good looks.  
Supergirl looked at Carter with deep affection in her eyes, then she turned those eyes to Cat, and the affection stayed with the addition of something else that actually brought a blush to Cat's cheeks. 

“Mom, can Supergirl take me flying so I can see the fireworks from up there?” He pointed to the sky.

Cat smiled and shook her head. She wasn't saying no. It was just hard to believe her life sometimes. Her son begging for his favorite alien hero from another planet to fly him high over the city for a better view. 

“I could take you both up together,” Supergirl said softly. “If you wanted to.” She reached out a hand and held it out hoping Cat would take it. 

Cat had not been drinking at all tonight. She'd spent the whole day with Carter. So one very stone cold sober Cat Grant took Supergirl's out stretched hand and said, “I would love to.”

Cats hand was warm and soft and there was emotion in the way she took and held Supergirls hand. Oh did that make Supergirl smile. There was no hiding the emotion, and she didn't even try. Carter was a very bright boy and raised his eyebrows at the exchange between his mom and Supergirl. 

Supergirl and Cat were just standing there holding hands, looking into each other's eyes as the fireworks banged overhead, grinning like fools. Carter nudged his mom. “Hey, let's go before it's over. Kiss her while we are up there, Mom.”

Shocked pairs of blue eyes and hazel eyes turned and stared at Carter. In unison they said, “What!?”

Carter whined, “Come on let's go.”

Supergirl shook her head, but she kept her grip on Cat's hand. “Ok, Carter you stand on my foot here, and Cat you here. Now wrap your arms around me.” When Cat wrapped her arms around Supergirl, her breath stuttered, and there was no hiding it. Carter rolled his eyes. “Jeeze mom, when we get up there just kiss her already.” Cat pressed her face into the blue super suit trying to hide the embarrassment of Carter's words, but she just could not control her breathing. Anyone else could have said it, and Cat would not have visibly reacted but coming from her son they made her cheeks burn. 

Supergirl wrapped an arm snugly around each of them and slowly rose into the air. They floated slowly up over the top of Cat's building. Carter cheered, “This is so cool. You are the coolest. Isn't she mom?” There was no reply. “Mom?”

Fireworks exploded into brilliant cascades of stars below them. Carter giggled and cheered with Supergirl's arm wrapped snuggly around him. Supergirl smiled at Carter and then turned to the blonde woman hiding her crimson face in her shirt. “Cat, it's beautiful you should look.”

Cat looked up into Supergirl's blue eyes. The flashes of fireworks reflected off them in the dark. Cat could see starbursts of orange, red, and now green. It felt like Supergirl's arm was injecting electricity directly into her side, and she was having a hard time controlling her breathing. Carter was thoughourly enjoying the show, but when he saw Supergirl and his mom with their eyes locked and oblivious to the fabulous fireworks displayed all around them he said, “Ah, Jeeze Kara, just kiss her already.”

And Kara did. She bent her head down and softly pressed her lips against Cat’s. Cat gave up trying to control anything and accepted the kiss. Kara pulled back, and Cat tried to follow. She couldn't given that she was clinging to Supergirl high over the city. Kara smiled warmly as she saw Cat struggle to reach her lips again. Leaning her head back down she relieved Cat's angst by kissing her again. The finale flashed and banged near them as they drifted closer. Carter enjoyed being dangerously close, but Kara caught herself and rose a little higher. The finale was over, but Cat's lips were still locked with Supergirl's. Carter cleared his throat, “Um, guys? Mom? The show is over. . . Hello?”

Their lips parted, and they both looked at Carter almost like they wondered where he came from. Cat spoke up, “Satisfied?” Carter smirked and blushed.

As they floated back down to the balcony, Carter thanked Supergirl and then turned Cat's face red once again. “Kara you should stay for breakfast. I'll make pancakes with bananas and whipped cream. Mom's bed is really comfortable. You'll sleep good in it.”

Cat just buried her head into Kara's shoulder, groaning in embarrassment. They landed on the balcony, and Carter announced he was going to bed. “I'll lock the bedroom door for you.” Kara wrapped her arms around Cat and held her close. There was the distinct sound of a door locking as Carter closed it tight. 

“I love pancakes and bananas and whipped cream for breakfast.” Kara spoke softly into Cat's ear. Cat turned her head and caught her lips. “Then stay,” she breathed against them.


	2. Pancakes with bananas and whipped cream ala Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter makes the promised pancakes. Cat realizes Kara is better at hiding things than she realized. Carter and Kara have a chat about his mom.

Carter Grant was in the kitchen making pancakes. He loved making his mom pancakes on Saturday mornings. Today was Tuesday, and it was special not just because it was the day after the fourth of July, but because Kara had slept over, at least he hoped she had. He was making plenty of pancakes regardless. 

Luckily the bananas were dead ripe which made them extra sweet. Carter sliced them up into rounds and dunked them in lemon water to keep them from turning that unappetizing brownish black color. While he flipped and poured pancakes he boiled water in the microwave. He ground fresh roasted coffee beans and then dumped them into a french press. Carefully he poured in the boiling water and stirred up the grounds, placing the strainer and lid on last.

He loaded up the usual tray he used with place settings and pancakes, the bananas and whipped cream, and the coffee with some mugs. There was a little more room, so he added some milk and a stack of short drinking glasses. Supergirl probably drank milk. It seemed like the wholesome super hero thing to do.

Suddenly it hit him that knocking and then barging into his mom's room like he usually did would be a very bad idea if Kara had stayed. Opting for sending a text, he grabbed his phone.

Carter: _Mom? Breakfast is ready. Did she stay?_

Cat: _Good Morning! Wonderful! Please bring it to the balcony and yes, she stayed._

The tray was heavy, and it was a relief when Cat opened the bedroom door just as he got to it. Cat flashed him a dazzling smile and seemed very relaxed and happy. Kara was waiting on the balcony dressed in one of Cat's white cotton spa robes. The morning sun washed over the balcony, and it made Kara’s hair look like it was glowing. Carter decided she looked like an angel. 

Carefully he slid the tray onto the table and pressed the plunger on the french press. Coffee tasted so bad, but his mom loved it, so he had learned to make good coffee whatever that was. Kara gave him a good morning hug and kiss on the cheek that made him blush. “This all looks very delicious Carter. Thank you.” Kara's words of praise made him blush a deeper shade of red.

Cat came and sat down. Carter poured coffee for them both and added some sweet Italian creamer. “I brought milk. I thought you might drink it. I do,” he addressed Kara.

“I drink a lot of milk actually. It helps me get my calories in. I really have to be careful that I eat enough.” Cat rolled her eyes, oh to be young again and have a fast metabolism.

Carter poured two glasses of milk, and then started making up the pancakes. Two small ones with exactly eight banana slices for his mom. Three large pancakes for him and three for Kara. He divided the remaining bananas evenly between the two plates and then grabbed the whipped cream can. One small squirt for Cat and two big long squirts for him and Kara. 

There wasn't much talking as they ate because the food was good, and Kara was starving so she was busy inhaling her breakfast. She finished before Cat and then polished off the milk Carter had brought out. Carter couldn't finish his stack of pancakes, so Kara helped him out by eating what was left. The coffee was very good, and she sat sipping her mug while Cat finished eating. Kara was still very hungry and contemplated flying down to the donut store around the corner. The people who owned it were Chinese, and they really made a delicious cruller, also their glazed donuts were huge and fluffy. 

Cat could sense Kara was uneasy, but she was at a loss for what had made her suddenly so uncomfortable. She had seemed so at ease, which had made Cat relax considering what they'd done last night after Carter went to bed. She'd woken up this morning relaxed and very happy to be in Cat's arms. And then she heard it, a low rumbling gurgle. Cat burst into laughter, “Carter we are starving Supergirl, and she is trying so hard to be polite, but did you hear that? Her stomach is giving her away.” Carter looked at Kara wide eyed. “Kara relax. Carter what else do we have?”

Carter was a teenage boy, so he was very aware of their grocery situation, “Oh there are three more bananas, an unopened half gallon of milk, and a box of granola cereal. I could make toast with butter too. There's a loaf of cinnamon bread.”

“Kara stay here. Carter, I will come and get the cereal and bananas while you make toast. Kara how many slices do you want?”

Kara hesitated. She hated revealing things that made her decidedly NOT human. Cat noticed she had tensed, and so she sent Carter to the kitchen to get started. Cat quickly sat down in Kara's lap as soon as Carter left. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and said, “You look like you are ready to bolt. After the love we shared, I thought you might be uncomfortable this morning, but I was delighted and surprised that you weren't. Now though that we’ve had breakfast, you are suddenly incredibly uncomfortable. I don't understand, but I want to understand.” Kara's stomach growled again punctuating Cat's words.

Kara still didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say, so she just buried her face in Cat's shoulder and hair and held tight. Cat could see she'd hit a sore spot with Kara though she couldn't understand why food was suddenly such a huge uncomfortable issue. After the night they'd shared, naked and frantic in their love making, how was food now making her uncomfortable when that had not. My God when they woke up this morning Kara had very unashamedly used her mouth and tongue on Cat in the most exquisite way, and then walked naked to shower, no shame, no shyness. 

Cat tried a different tact. “You know I have this week scheduled off work. Would you be willing to take the week off too? Spend it with me? I'm sure your new boss at Catco would be happy to approve some vacation for you.”

That snapped Kara out of her funk a bit. “I would love to spend a week with you. Hell, I would love to spend every week with you.” Kara beamed a huge Sunny smile at her.

Cat kissed her and stroked her soft long hair. Carter popped onto the balcony with the bananas, cereal box, milk, and four buttered slices of cinnamon toast. He cleared away the breakfast dishes, and announced he was going to clean up. Cat saw her opportunity to take the subject back to food. “So what do you normally eat for breakfast? I'll add it to the grocery list and have it delivered, since you'll be here all week,” Cat said as she slipped off Kara's lap.

Kara tackled the toast first, and spoke between bites as she devoured it. _Might as well get it over with, rip off the bandaid._ “I usually eat a box of cereal and down a gallon of milk before work. Then I get a dozen donuts, kolachi, or a dozen breakfast Jacks, it varies. Then at work, I usually have three sandwiches and snacks until lunch. I eat a lot of leftover pizza for breakfast too. Well left over anything really." Cat looked askance at Kara. The poor girl turned beet red and hung her head. 

Cat realized her mistake too late, and quickly overcompensate for it by wrapping her arms around Kara and kneeling in front of her. “ I'm not going to starve you. Clearly you need a lot of calories, flying and super strength must consume an enormous amount of energy, besides I like watching the energy you put into eating. It reminds me of the energy you put into other activities, like last night.” Cat wraggled her eyebrows at Kara.

Kara giggled, thrilled to get a positive reaction. Cat was relieved. She grabbed her phone and sent a text to Carter.

Cat: _Please make up the rest of the toast and bring a bigger bowl and bigger spoon._

“I had no idea you needed to eat so much, no wonder you . . . “ Cat stopped herself. Somethings just should not be said, but she could think it. _No wonder she lives in such an awful neighborhood and wears clothes that look like they have been donated to a thrift store three times._ Kara was better at hiding things than Cat thought. 

“I'm going to check my email. You eat, and when I come back if you’re still hungry we’ll order out or something. It is very important to me that you are comfortable here.” Cat kissed her and left her to the bananas and cereal. Soon Carter brought in the toast, and they chatted about lots of things, but mainly Carter talked about his mom.

When Cat returned, she could overhear their conversation for a minute as she stood by the bedroom door.

“You sure do love your mom.”

“Yep, but so do you. I could see it right away at the office.”

“You are right about that, but I'm afraid to tell her how much I love her. I think it's way too soon for confessions like that, so let's keep that just between us for now. I don't want to make her uncomfortable.”

“I think mom loves you just as much as you love her. 

“You think so?”

“Kara, I know so. You don't see how she looks at you when you can't see, but I see. Mom's terrible at hiding stuff like that from me.”

Cat spoke loudly and came striding through the door. “Well that's done. I'm all yours for the rest of the day. Where do we go from here?”


End file.
